Being Her Mothers' Daughter
by Kikilia14
Summary: As Sam navigates her teenage years, the fate of Olympus is once more in her hands. Sam, always her own person, decides once more to do things her way with just a little help from her friends in solving the newest problem laid out for her. Third story in the "Mothers' Daughter" series.
1. Chapter 1

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

Chapter 1

Xena linked her fingers with her wife's and brought them to her lips. Kissing Gabrielle's hand gently, the woman sighed. "Can you believe that Sam is fifteen tomorrow?"

"No, the gods Xena, where has the last five years gone?" Gabrielle brought the intertwined hands to her lips and mirrored her wife's actions on Xena's hand.

"Well, we've been busy." Xena smirked, "Between keeping Trouble from destroying the village, Zoe and Emily coming into their own, and Sam's teenage years we're lucky nobody has been killed."

"True," Gabrielle chuckled. "Though having Rhys here has helped. Sam calmed down so much after she and Rory were able to develop that friendship here."

"Yeah, though I still wonder how Rhys suddenly turned into Rory." Xena put her arm around Gabrielle as the woman turned over and snuggled into her.

"Obviously one of the gods did it." Gabrielle found her usual spot on her wife. "And so far, it's been harmless, so I guess we just keep watching Rory and hope that it stays harmless."

"No, Zoe! Give it back!" The early morning quiet was disrupted by Eve's yell. "Damn! Would you let go?"

"Mine, Twubble."

"It's mine, now let go!"

"Emmy, help sissy!"

A thud, another curse, a barking dog, and Sam poking her head into her parents' room followed. "You might want to stop this," Sam grinned at her parents. "But put some clothes on first, nobody needs to see that much of you. I'll keep the natives from killing each other until you're ready."

"Eve, knock it off!" Sam's voice joined the din. "By the gods, Emily and Zoe, stop punching her and just let go of the damn book."

"Why do we have four children, Xena?" Gabrielle sighed as she moved from her comfortable position and slipped into a long sleep shift before watching Xena do the same.

"Because we have yet to be blessed with daughter number five," Xena deadpanned as a few more curses in various languages joined the commotion from the other room and Sam's voice directing everyone to separate corners was heard above the screaming of the younger girls.

"Who do you want this time?" Xena asked as she opened her door.

"I'll take the twins, you get Eve."

"Okay, but next time, Trouble is yours and I get the girls."'

"Deal. Oh, and Xena," Gabrielle looked up at her wife.

"Yes?"

"You had better explain to your daughter again that swearing in other languages is still swearing."

"I'll try."

"Oh, you'll do more than try, warrior or you and I are going to be having a discussion about your choice of words around our daughters. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly," Xena ducked her head and finally moved into the living area where one loud whistle stopped the chaos long enough for her and Gabrielle to attend to their youngest children.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

I held Eve's hand as we walked towards the kindergarten. Mom and Mama had decided to start the school when Eve was almost four deciding that it would be best to keep Eve's age mates confined until they were about seven to a separate building. Not that I could blame them. After all, Eve did have a penchant for stirring up a bit of trouble now and again.

Hearing muttering under my sister's breath I stopped and kneeled in front of her, "What's wrong, little bit?"

"Mama told me to stop cursing in Gaelic, English, and Chinese. She said it's still cursing and I shouldn't do it."

I held my smirk and nodded. "Well, you know, Mama is trying to keep herself out of trouble with Mom," I whispered.

"She is?" Blue eyes so similar to mine looked at me in amazement. "How do you know?"

"Bionic hearing," I chuckled as Eve nodded seriously.

"You wouldn't want to get Mama into trouble would you?"

"It's not like Mama can really get into trouble," Eve scuffed her boot on the ground.

"Well, she can if she's naughty enough." I stood up and took Eve's hand again. "Did I ever tell you the story about how Mama got spanked by Yaya when she and I played a prank on Uncle Toris?"

"Mama got spanked?" Eve stopped walking and looked up at me in amazement.

I nodded. "She did, and if you ever tell anyone this story I will get you," I informed her seriously.

"I won't tell," Eve crossed her heart and put up her hand. "Amazon scout's honor."

"Well then," I studied my sister and began to walk again. "It all happened…."

Reaching the school I bent and hugged Eve, "Have a good day, little bit and try to stay out of trouble."

"Thanks for the story, Sam." Eve smiled at me and ran towards her friends. "Addy, Mavis wait until you hear what you can do with feathers and mud…."

Shaking my head I decided that I had heard nothing and began to jog to make it to my first class of the day. I arrived at the practice grounds with a few minutes to spare and was immediately punched on the shoulder by Rory. "Took you long enough," she hissed. "Danica is acting like a real bitch today. I can't wait to see Aunt Xena take her down a few notches."

Looking across the field at the mousy brown girl I narrowed my eyes as she glared at me. "Why is it there's always someone who wants to challenge me?"

Before Rory could answer Mama jogged onto the field and stopped in the center of the group. Pulling her sword she began our lesson with no words. I was the only junior warrior still standing as Mama had managed to take all of my classmates out with her skills. The only reason that I was still able to defend myself was because of her private tutoring and Artemis' private lessons in defense that began the year I turned thirteen. Combine that with Aunt Eponin and Aunt Ephiny's instructions along with Mom's voice in my head and I was lucky I didn't have split personality disorder on the combat field.

Feeling her sword land hard on my backside for the second time I tried to flip out of the way but slipped and landed on my back. Mama's sword at my throat was not unexpected and I gave her a cocky smirk. "I yield, oh great warrior princess."

"About damned time," she muttered helping me up.

"Alright, ladies. What did you learn today?"

"That you move pretty good for an old lady," Rory joked as Mama cuffed her on the back of the head.

"Other than that?" Mama questioned.

"That we're leaving ourselves open when we spar," I finally had caught my breath and decided to speak up. "I left a gaping hole that was easy for you to get through at least twice because I wasn't defending my body at the correct angle."

"Very good, Sam. What else?" Mama began to pace in front of us and the others finally began to speak as Mama then began to demonstrate once more making sure that we all followed her lead.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

"So, ready for your birthday?" Rory asked as we headed to the dining hall.

I shrugged, "I guess. I mean last year was pretty uneventful if you don't count a naked Eve running through Yaya's kitchen trying to get the cake early."

Rory chuckled, "Yeah, that was total Trouble.'

"I still can't believe I've been here five years already," I admitted. "I can still remember leaving home and then ending up in Egypt. It seems so strange that my life is here now."

"You think that's weird," Rory shoved me with her shoulder. "Try being a boy in the future and a girl here. Now, that is weird!"

We laughed for a bit and continued speaking in English as we entered the dining hall. Looking at each other we high fived, "Yes, Yaya made spaghetti," I commented.

"I love Cyrene," Rory smirked at me as she grabbed a plate from the line. "She had totally adapted some of the best recipes to this time. Though I would love to have a chocolate bar.

"Shall we spend some time with Auntie this weekend?"

Rory looked at me and nodded, "I think a visit to the spa is well worth it if we get some chocolate and pizza out of the suffering we will have to endure." Laughing again we took our plates and headed to some friends who were motioning us towards them.

Sitting down, Rory and I were quiet as we began to eat since there was an obvious conversation going on already. "No way, I'm telling you that Ares could totally take her."

My ears perked up at that and I put my fork down, "What are you talking about Ananda?"

"We were just wondering who would win in a fight between Ares and Xena."

"Oh," I shrugged. "Usually it's a draw. Though she does enjoy drawing blood on him now."

Seeing the gaping mouths around me I shrugged, "What? It's not like Xena's never fought him before. I mean she even managed to hold her own when the Furies were making her crazy."

I returned to my food and then stopped again as I heard my name called. "Yeah?"

"What's he like?"

"Who?"

"Ares." Ananda's eyes were full of curiosity and I noticed the quiet around us.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "He's like himself. I mean he's full of himself, over confident, and can't be trusted. Oh, and he's got the hots for Xena, but everyone knows that."

"He likes Xena?" a voice asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, but she usually punches him in the nose and that cools him off for a while."

"I don't know, Sam," Ananda spoke again. "He might like that."

We all erupted into laughter and then turned talk to our impending tests with Mama and what we should expect.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

"Pst. Pst."

Opening one eye I slowly sat up and groaned. "Auntie, what are you doing?"

"Giving my favorite little warrior bard her first birthday present," Aphrodite sat on the bed next to me and held out her palm. A small pink box wrapped with a white ribbon materialized and I took it from her.

"What is this?"

"Open it and find out," she looked so excited that I shook the sleep from my head and opened the box.

"Oh, Auntie," I held up the pen etched with a quill and sword. "How?"

"I have my ways," she replied as I gave her a bone crushing hug.

"It's beautiful and it's perfect. Closing my eyes I watched as it left my hands and Auntie clapped her hands.

"I just love that you still use your locket."

"Of course I do," I grinned at her. "It's one of the best gifts I've ever been given. And I've never taken it off, just like you instructed."

"Good girl." Auntie turned serious for a moment. "Remember, my little warrior bard. That locket is never to be removed."

"I know, Auntie and I promise."

A smile graced her face and she pulled me into a hug this time. "Tell your mommies that you and Rory are spending the weekend with me at the spa. I feel in the need for some time with you and your bestie."

"Okay, Auntie. Thanks for the gift."

"Toodles," Auntie disappeared just as my door opened and Eve came barreling into my room.

"Get up, Sam. It's time for cake."

"I want to sleep in," I laid back down and Eve kneeled on the bed next to me and stared down at me.

"If you don't get up I'm going to yell really loud in Gaelic and tell Mom you told me to do it."

I opened one eye and glared at my little sister. "You do that, little bit, and I will make sure Yaya knows exactly how those cookies were liberated from her kitchen."

"Enjoy sleeping in," Eve gave me a small smile and then huffed as she slid off the bed and into the other room.

"Sam's sleeping in, so everyone be quiet!" Eve announced as she left my room.

"I want cake!" Emily's voice responded.

"Me too," Zoe agreed.

"Well, we have to wait, Sam is still sleeping," Eve bossed.

"But you promised!"

Sighing, I slid out of bed and padded my way to the other room. "Mama! Mom!" I yelled as loud as I could upon seeing each twin covered in cake and Eve with a knife in her hands getting ready to cut it.

Running to the table I took the knife from Eve and glared at her, "What in the hell are you doing?"

"Cutting the cake," she put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes at me. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Getting ready for me to kick your…"

"Samina!" Mom's voice stopped our arguing as Mama pulled each twin away from the cake with one swat. "You are fifteen, she is five, stop arguing with her."

"They ruined my cake!" Looking at the table I almost cried when I saw the now partially eaten cake. The twins had taken large handfuls from the sides and top and Eve had done that as well before grabbing the knife and managing to cut a huge chunk from it.

"Damn it, Eve!" My temper had gotten the better of me. "Why couldn't you just keep them in their room instead of promising them cake before I woke up?"

Eve's lip began to tremble and she sniffed, "But we always have cake for breakfast, Sam. It's our tatidition."

"Tradition," I corrected stressing the r. "And yeah, looks like I don't get to have my tradition this year. You and the brats got your cakes, but I don't get mine."

"Sam, enough." Mama moved to me and put her hands on my shoulders. "I know that you're upset, but we can still salvage the cake."

"I don't want to salvage the cake," I protested. "I want it back the way it was."

Mama gave me a hug and I was thankful that I had never reached her full height. I was now taller than Mom, but still shorter than Mama by a couple of inches and figured I wouldn't grow much more. "We'll fix it."

I shook my head and pulled away from her, "You can't promise me anymore, Mama," I said sadly before walking to my room and slamming my door as hard as I could.

Hearing a handful of swats and Eve yelling damn, I knew that she had also been taken to task, but that didn't help my mood. The cake had looked wonderful when Mom brought it from the kitchens the night before and I slid down my door and pulled my knees to my chest before putting my head in my knees. As much as I loved my little sisters, I hated them at times and I wondered if I would get in trouble if I called on a god to help me get my cake.

Feeling a tingle I looked up just in time to see Hestia materialize. "Hi, Aunt Hestia."

"Oh, my child," she held out her hand and I took it and was amazed at her strength as she pulled me up.

"I see that my little imp has been up to some of her tricks," she smiled at me and led me to the bed.

"Yes," I sighed. "Just once I'd like for Eve to have another sister to focus on. I mean the twins have each other and I have her, but she doesn't have a sister to look up to her."

"You feel it's important for her to have this?"

I was quiet as I thought and then turned to the goddess and nodded, "I do. I'm ten years older than little bit and she needs someone closer to her age. Somebody she can truly grow up with and enjoy the way I've enjoyed her."

"Do you think your mothers would want another child?"

I laughed out loud and shrugged, "It doesn't really matter," I looked at her confusion and explained. "Kassandra has seen another little girl, one that is a mix of both of them. I think they would be surprised and delighted to have another daughter. Besides Mama's not getting any younger."

"Xena?"

I nodded, "I know they figure that Mom will carry the next baby, but I hope that it's Mama who gets to carry the next child."

"Why is that, Sam?"

"Because she was so young and viewed her pregnancy with Solan as almost a weakness. Not to mention, she couldn't raise him. She was being chased by the gods for a good majority of her pregnancy with Eve, I think she should be able to enjoy a normal pregnancy with no excitement other than delivery."

Hestia nodded and hugged me, "Perhaps you are right. Now, how about it I help your mothers fix your cake?"

"Really?"

"Really. I think birthday traditions should be honored, especially those involving Gabrielle's vanilla nut cake."

"Thanks, Aunt Hestia."

She stood and pulled me to my feet once more, "You are welcome, my child." A kiss to my forehead completed her wishes and we walked slowly into the living area so that she could work some of her magic to make my birthday truly memorable.


	2. Chapter 2

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

My fifteenth birthday had passed without further incident, and much to my joy, Aunt Hestia remade my cake. Rory and I had enjoyed a spa weekend with Auntie where we had indulged in forbidden chocolate, pizza, and even sodas. I think that Auntie had enjoyed the weekend as much as we did though both of us were beyond embarrassed when Auntie gave us her version of THE talk.

I figured since she was the goddess of love we'd been lucky to go so long without her views on sex, but the fact that she preached waiting to us caused us both to laugh about it. Auntie's only defense being that I was her little warrior bard and she didn't even want to think about me in those situations yet. After I assured her that I wasn't even thinking that way yet, we continued to have a wonderful weekend though I did ask her if it would matter with her if I was gay or straight.

Love is love had been her answer and I relaxed knowing that when I was finally ready to move on my feelings for a certain someone that I would have her blessing. Rory had teased me after that, but that was nothing new. Since finding Rhys in Rory on my thirteenth birthday I had been happier than I thought possible. Just having someone to share that history with me that was my own age did wonders for me and my mental health.

We had moved from my birthday and Halloween, where Rory, Daria, Zivah, and I were declared the prank winners for this year. Mom had been the one to fight the headless Amazon and the popcorn had been flying freely during the night's festivities. Thanksgiving had already passed and we were now in the winter solstice festivities.

I had already been to the nursery school to tell my ancient version of A visit of Saint Nicholas and the girls had loved the idea of Sintacles leaving them presents. Though I thought that only in an Amazon village would I have to insert the caveat of not trying to lay a trap to capture the poor man. A chorus of moans met that pronouncement, but I had had mothers thanking me afterwards for making sure none of their preschoolers would try to set traps now.

Mama had taken to sleeping in and Mom had already had Cesya look at her a few times. The last time Mama slept in Mom even pulled in Yaya to make sure that Mama wasn't sick and just able to fool Cesya. She knew that Yaya could raise one eyebrow and cause even my warrior mother to spill the truth no matter what.

Emily and Zoe had settled into the three year old group at the nursery rather well and I think all the nursery teachers were thankful that neither of them seemed to share Eve's creativity for trouble. Eve and her friends still got into trouble on a regular basis and there wasn't a goat in the village that didn't run when it saw the Troubling Trio coming. Even Nasa took to running and hiding when he saw Eve pick up her staff and start making clomping noises. He had turned into a better guard dog and babysitter than we could have imagined.

My friends and I were thankful for the presence of Helen and Cora since they still babysat when needed. It had relieved me of that burden for a lot of times and we were now taking full advantage of that as we sat in the barn hayloft discussing what to do for Winter Solstice that year.

"I still say that we make tracks like Sinticles was here for the little kids," Daria pushed.

"I like that too, but you do know that the guards will be pissed to think that an old man on a donkey delivering toys got past them, right?" Zivah piped up.

I laughed, "That's the whole point. He's magic, remember?"

The girls laughed with me and nodded, "Oh yeah, you and your future Santa Claus."

"Hey, he's a cool guy. He brings toys and has flying reindeer, what's not to like?"

Zivah smirked, "Okay, as fun as this has been, I need to get going. I promised the moms I'd babysit Addy while they spent some quality time together."

"Ewww," Daria and I replied in tandem causing Zivah to push both of us.

"Knock it off, you too. Besides it's not like Aunt Xena and Aunt Gabrielle don't spend quality time together too."

"Again, ewww," I groaned. "Don't remind me. Eve asked me this morning why Mama and Mom don't like to wear night clothes to bed."

Daria burst into uncontrollable laughter at that as did Zivah. "Nice picture there, Sam." Daria snorted as Zivah waved to us and descended the ladder from the hayloft.

Daria was still chuckling and I finally decided to shut her up. Moving towards her I gathered all my courage and placed my lips on hers. Pulling back from me, her eyes sparkled. "About damn time," she commented before we began our first official make out session.

I was still on a high when I walked into our hut. Daria and I had had a long talk in between spots of kissing and touching and I finally knew why Aggie had teased her so badly on that first trip together. Not only was Daria being teased for having a crush on the princess, Aggie had a crush on Daria and wasn't being given the time of day.

Moving to kiss Mama, I plopped myself in her lap causing her to groan and drop the parchment she'd been reading. Pulling a piece of hay from my hair she smirked and I saw the twinkle in her eyes. "Something you want to tell me, little one?"

Dropping my head to her shoulder, I shook my head. "Nope. I just felt like snuggling with my mama."

"Uh-huh," she began to hum to me and then kissed the top of my head. "You know, you can talk to your mom and me about anything, right?"

I nodded, "Yup."

"Are you sure you don't have anything you want to talk about?"

Looking up at her I shook my head, "Nope, I'm good for right now, thanks." Snuggling up to her once more I hugged her tightly. "Don't worry, Mama, if I have any questions, I'll let you know."

"So, still wish you couldn't grow up?"

Hearing the tease in her voice I hugged her again, "Well, there are perks to growing up." I finally conceded. "As long as I'll always be your little one."

"Always," she confirmed with another kiss to my head.

"Then I'm good right now."

"Glad to hear it," Mama picked another piece of hay from my hair. "So how much hay is Talia going to find in Daria's hair?"

"Mama!" Sitting up, I slapped her arm as I blushed before I snuggled into her again. "Probably more than you'll find in my hair," I finally teased back.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

"The gods, Xena, she's only fifteen." Gabrielle snuggled into her wife as they lay in bed. It had been discovered that the best time to talk was after all their girls were in bed or before they woke up.

Xena chuckled, glad that the twins had gone to sleep easily that night. "You weren't much older than Sam when you followed a beat up ex-warlord."

"Oh, the gods. She is so much like us, isn't she?"

Xena kissed her wife, "Yep, but we knew that. And did you see Daria today? Walking like she could take on a fully grown minotaur and win."

Gabrielle chuckled, "She probably felt that way. She's had a crush on Sam for quite some time."

"It's more than that, Gabrielle," Xena's voice dropped.

"I know, Xena." Gabrielle was quiet. "Sam is so young, Xena. Hell, they both are young. I want them to take their time and have fun getting to know each other."

"At least we don't have to worry about either of them getting pregnant," Xena quipped.

"Um, Xena?" Gabrielle scrunched her nose and giggled as her wife tensed.

"Damn," the warrior mumbled. "Remind me to talk to the gods about that. No babies until they are joined."

Gabrielle laughed quietly and then began to kiss her wife before straddling her. "So warrior, wanna practice making a baby?" she purred in the older woman's ear.

"You have no idea," Xena nipped at Gabrielle's lip and gave a feral growl as Gabrielle once more covered her wife's mouth with her own.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

"Oh for the gods' sakes will you two put on some clothes or at least lock your door?" I had once more walked in on my parents and wondered how it was I couldn't remember to knock first.

This wasn't the first time I had needed to poke my eyes out with sticks and decided that no matter what I would start knocking even if the hut was on fire, Eve was holding a boot dagger, or the twins were trying to climb out the window.

I was holding a naked Eve when Mama finally came from the bedroom, "That wouldn't happen if you knocked," she said with a grin.

"Yeah," I shook my head. "I had no idea that position was even possible. I need a sharp stick to poke my eye out or some mind bleach."

Mama blushed just a bit and took Eve from me, "Why are you naked, Trouble?"

"I like to sleep like you and Mommy." Eve grinned. "I'm not outside, why do I have to wear clothes?"

"You just do," Mama sighed. "Who knew my daughter would be a nudist?" she muttered heading towards Eve's room.

"Takes after her mothers," I called behind them before calling to Nasa and heading from the hut. I figured I had just enough time to meet up with Daria before school started and if not, at least I wouldn't be around while Mom and Mama tried to force Eve into winter clothing.

"Would you two give it a rest?" Rory had joined us outside of school and Daria and I broke apart grinning.

"Seriously, you're going to get stuck that way," she teased.

"There are worse things that could happen," Daria quipped.

"Yeah, like walking in on your folks having sex."

"Again, Sam? Seriously, don't you knock?" Rory shook her head. "Even I know to knock and my moms aren't nearly as creative as yours."

"Yeah, I'm thinking mine helped write the Kama Sutra," I muttered.

"What?"

"A sex manual from India," I shrugged at the looks from Daria and Rory, "What? My goddess mother is Aphrodite."

My friends stared at each other for a minute and then shrugged, "I've got to go." Daria gave me another kiss. "I have to meet Lindy at the tree line. Apparently I'm going to see what it means to be a guard today."

"Have fun," I waved as she left and turned to Rory. "Where's Zivah?"

"I'm not sure actually. She wasn't at home this morning and the moms were acting really weird."

"You think she decided to go and meet up with Simon?"

"No clue, but if she did, she's in trouble. They told her in no uncertain terms that she wasn't to leave Amazon lands to meet up with some boy."

Laurel called us into class before I could respond and I entered the building with Rory in silence hoping that everything with Zivah was okay.

Laurel had kept us in the classroom just long enough to take attendance and then directed us to head into the woods and follow certain clues on a type of Amazon scavenger hunt. Rory and I had just reached an outer edge of trees when I heard movement in the bushes. Moving in that direction, I motioned Rory to be quiet and then pounced.

"Zivah, the gods!" She was sitting at the base of a tree looking as if she'd survived a huge fight. "What happened?" I questioned sitting down next to her.

Zivah said nothing but fell into my arms crying. Becoming really worried now, I looked at Rory in confusion. She merely shrugged and sat down next to us. "Zivah?"

Finally looking up, Zivah's dark eyes were bloodshot and she took a few calming breaths. "Boys suck."

"Okay," I agreed. "What happened?"

"Mom and Mama were right," Zivah said quietly. "I hate it when they're right."

"Zivah, what the hell happened?" Rory asked this time.

"I met up with Simon this morning." She sniffed again. "And let's just say that it's a good thing Aunt Xena taught us self-defense moves. He was still moaning on the ground when I left him. Jerk."

I finally nodded in understand, "I'm sorry, Zivah."

She shrugged this time, "It's okay. The thing is I am in so much trouble when I go home and it wasn't even worth it to sneak out."

Rory began to chuckle.

"What?" Zivah demanded.

"It's just that Mama is going to want to go kick his ass for you. You know how protective she is," Rory began to laugh in full then. "Oh, and Mom, she's going to go all, I was married to a centaur and can kick your ass on him too."

Zivah finally began to smile and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, and then she's going to beat my ass."

I nodded this time, "Probably, but at least they care right?"

Zivah grinned at me and sniffed one last time, "Oh yeah, they care. You think your moms would notice if I moved in?"

I stood and helped Zivah to her feet, "They might, but we can always try it. Come on, you can help us with our scavenger hunt and then we'll walk you home. I want to see Aunt Eponin's reaction when you tell her exactly where you kicked Simon and why."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

To all who have added my stories to their alerts, thanks.

I've been having computer issues and will try to post as I can, but it may be slow going for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

Whatcha doing, Sam?" Eve's voice broke Daria and I apart and I groaned.

"Little bit, what are you doing here?" I demanded as I looked at her.

"Following you," she shrugged. "I'm tracking." She held her staff out and grinned at me. "You were easy to follow. Why are you and Daria kissing?"

Rubbing my hand down my face I groaned again and then punched Daria on the arm as she laughed. "Never you mind what Daria and I are doing," I finally said. "Come on, let's get you back to wherever you're supposed to be."

"But I wanna track!" Eve put out her lower lip and sat down on the ground. "You never do anything with me anymore," she protested.

Sighing I pulled her up and knelt in front of her. "I'm sorry, little bit." Hugging her to me I looked up at Daria and smiled as she winked at me.

"See ya later, Trouble," Daria said before waving to me. "Sam."

"Thanks." I watched Daria walk for a few minutes before bringing my attention back to Eve. "How would you like to practice tracking skills with your big sister today?"

"Really?"

I nodded, "Yep. I am sorry if you feel I've been ignoring you, little bit."

"It's okay," Eve finally spoke as she took my hand. "Just don't do it anymore," she directed.

"I'll do my best," I agreed walking towards the outskirts of the village with her. "Now, let's see how your tracking skills are coming along," I prodded.

Eve's face turned serious and she began to look at the ground before breaking into a hug smile. "Is that a rabbit, Sam?"

I nodded, "It is. Good job, now what else do you see?"

Getting on her hands and knees, Eve studied the dirt carefully and then looked up at me, her face serious. "Sam, what's that?"

She pointed and I knelt looking at the print in front of her, "That is trouble, little bit." Taking the staff from her, I motioned for her to climb on my back. "Hold on, Eve." I instructed before taking off for home as fast as I could."

Bursting into our hut I put Eve down as I yelled for my moms. "Sam, calm down." Mom's voice came from the kitchen and I turned to her.

"Where's Mama?" I gasped. "We have possible trouble in the woods."

"She just headed out to the practice field. Sam, what's wrong? The gods…."

I shook my head, "Lion tracks I think. I need her to confirm it for me before you decide to let the entire village know." Making sure I had my staff I ran from our hut to the practice field.

Reaching the field I stopped and scanned it. Seeing Mama's tall form I ran towards her, "Mama!"

Stopping what she was doing, my mother came towards me at a fast clip. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"Tracks," I huffed trying to catch my breath. "I was helping Eve track and I think I saw some lion tracks."

"Damn." Turning, Mama waved to Eponin to join us. Mama filled the weapons master in on what I'd told her and Eponin sighed.

"I'll cancel practice for the rest of today and send everybody home. Let us know as soon as you find out something."

Mama nodded and we once more headed out, this time with me leading the way to where Eve and I had seen the tracks.

"Well?"

"You were right, Sam." Mama looked up at me from where she was looking at the tracks on one knee. "It seems we need to round up a few of our best trackers and follow these. We need to find the lion before it does any harm."

"You're going to kill it?"

Mama stood up and took my chin in her hands, "We have no choice, Sam. This animal could cause a lot of harm. The fact that it's come so close to the village tells me that it's hurt or unable to hunt game in its regular hunting grounds."

Pulling my chin from her hand I said nothing choosing instead to turn and run towards the village. My head was telling me that Mama was right, but my heart was telling me that she was going to kill something simply because she needed to protect her family. The fact that the lion didn't stand a chance was inconsequential in the grand scheme of things, but it didn't make me feel any better knowing that.

I leaned against the old oak with my arms crossed over my chest. Daria, Zivah, and Rory were standing with me but their reactions to the situation were totally different than mine. Daria was upset because Mama and Eponin had deemed her too young and inexperienced to go on the hunting expedition. Zivah had told me she hoped no one got hurt trying to kill the lion as she had had experience with large cats hurting or killing livestock and people before moving to the village. Rory felt more like I did; I suppose it was our 21st century upbringing, yet she still wasn't quite as upset as I seemed to be over hunting down the lion knowing that it was going to be killed.

Feeling a tug on my leggings, I looked down and had to stifle my laugh. Eve was standing there, looking up at me, her staff at the ready and the most serious look on her face that I had ever seen. "What are you doing, little bit?"

"Getting ready to go tracking," she replied. "I found the lion tracks, I'm gonna help Mama and Aunt Eponin."

Kneeling on the ground I ignored the snickers from my friends, "Eve, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but you won't be going on the hunting trip."

"Why not?" she demanded stamping her foot. "I found the tracks. They're my tracks. I have to go, Sam!"

Turning from me Eve ran towards Mama and proceeded to try and pull herself onto Argo using the stirrup. Finally figuring that wasn't going to work and noticing that Mama and the rest of the hunting party were still getting last minute instructions, Eve tapped Argo's left front knee and then gripped the mare's mane when she lowered her head to see what Eve wanted.

I shook my head and stood shrugging at my friends as my little sister proudly held onto to Argo's neck as she righted herself. "I'm ready to go, Mama!"

The noise around us suddenly stopped with that pronouncement and Mom moved from her spot near one of the younger scouts. "Eve you are not going on this trip any more than Argo is going."

"But I have to!" Eve protested. "Those are my tracks and Argo can help!"

"Those tracks do not belong to you, Eve." Mama's serious voice made Eve look up at her with a glare. "They belong to the lion and the lion is very dangerous. That is why you are going to stay here with your mom and sisters not go on the trip with us."

"Why isn't Argo going?" Eve demanded.

"It's easier to track on foot and I don't want Argo hurt either. I just haven't had time to put her in the barn. Do you want to help do that?"

Shaking her head, Eve held on to the saddle horn tightly, "Nope."

"Eve, you are not going." Mama repeated.

Taking the opportunity of having Eve distracted by Mama, Mom pulled her off of Argo and put her back on the ground. "Go stand with Sam, Eve," Mom directed.

Hearing Daria chuckle I waited to see what would happen, "Damn!" Eve shouted. "Mean Mommies!" had no sooner left her mouth than Mom had delivered one warning swat to my sister's bottom.

Picking up her staff from where she had placed it on the ground Eve rubbed her bottom with her free hand and began mumbling under her breath in various languages that caused Mama to move rather quickly from Mom's side and back to the scouts.

Eve finally reached me and turned to watch the group one more time. "This sucks, Sam."

"Yup," I agreed.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, little bit?"

"Why is Mom yelling at Mama in a whisper?"

I looked to my moms and couldn't help the smirk, "You need to stop cussing in all those languages, little bit."

"Mama does it."

"Well, if you don't want Mom to roast your tail feathers, you won't do it anymore."

"This really sucks," Eve pouted before storming off towards the kindergarten with Nasa on her heels per my unspoken command.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

"Samina Ephiny Bardos!" Mom's voice rang out in our hut and I slowly sat up on my bed as my friends looked at me in confusion.

"What did you do, Sam?" Zivah finally asked.

"I have no idea. I'm in my room, Mom," I yelled wanting witnesses to whatever it was she was going to do to me.

Entering my bedroom Mom stopped and took everything in that she saw. Daria and I were sitting on the bed while Rory and Zivah used the beanbag chairs Auntie had given me to help decorate my room. There was one pizza slice left on top of my dresser that Mom chose to ignore as she scanned my room.

"Where are they?" she finally demanded.

"Who?" I asked slipping my music player and doc under my pillow.

"Eve, Mavis, and Addy."

"I have no idea," I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Zivah. "Any clue where your sister is?"

"No more than you do."

"Great," Mom sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "This is the last thing we need with that lion roaming around the forest."

"She and her buddies go A.W.O.L. again?" I asked.

Mom nodded, "We have no clue where they are hiding this time."

"Did you call for Nasa?"

"Yes, but he's not showed himself either." Mom looked at us once more and then turned towards the door. "Get your room cleaned up stay here. I do not want any of you leaving this hut until you are told otherwise by me or one of your moms. Understood?"

I saluted and grinned, "Yes, ma'am, my queen, ma'am."

"Smartass," Daria whispered.

"Language, Daria," Mom returned with a wink as she left my room and we returned to our hanging out activities, none of which involved cleaning my room just yet.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

"Eve, is this a good idea?" Addy asked as she and Mavis sat on the fallen tree log with their friend. All were carrying their staffs and had been following Eve's lion tracks for a long while in their minds.

"Sure it is," Eve replied with confidence. "These are my lion tracks so we hafta track it. It's like a rule or something."

"Oh," Mavis and Addy nodded in understanding.

"How do you know this stuff?" Mavis asked.

"My mommy is the queen," Eve rolled her eyes. "Besides, Sam taught me lots of stuff and I hear things around."

Finally standing up Eve motioned to her friends. "Come on, we need to get moving before Mama finds my lion."

"I'm tired, Eve," Addy whined.

"So am I but we have to go." Making sure she was holding her staff Eve waved at her friends again. "Come on, I know that lion is close."

"Okay, Eve," Mavis finally agreed standing up and grabbing her staff as well.

"Oh, all right," Addy finally stood up and grabbed her staff and walked towards her friends as they once again began to track the lion that Eve had claimed as her own.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

Eve and her friends had walked about fifteen minutes when they were suddenly stopped by the sight of a large lion in their path. "I told you that my lion was close!" Eve shouted.

"Eve Anastasia Bardos, do not move!" Xena's voice came from above and Eve looked up to see her mother drop from a tree near her. "How did you get here?"

"We tracked you," Eve announced proudly.

"We will talk later," Xena huffed as the lion began to growl and move towards them. Putting up her hand, Xena stopped the Amazons with her from showing themselves when she felt a familiar tingle.

"Aunt Hessie," Eve grinned and ran to give the goddess a hug. "Look guys, it's Aunt Hessie."

"Hello girls, aren't you going to come give me a hug too?" Hestia asked Eve's friends.

Breaking into smiles, the girls ran to the goddess, "Aunt Hessie did you come to see Eve's lion?" Mavis asked.

"I did," Hestia nodded seriously and looked at Xena over the little girls' heads. "I have this, Xena."

Turning to the lion Hestia held up her hand and it slowly moved to her. Smiling as it chuffed and rubbed against her Hestia allowed the little girls to pet it before touching the beast on the head, causing a white spot to appear, and waving her hand causing the animal to disappear.

"Aunt Hestia what did you do?" Xena asked making another motion with her hands that caused the area to be filled with Amazons.

"I explained to her that he wasn't to hunt around here anymore and if she ever saw Eve or one of her friends again then she was to protect them like she would one of her cubs. You don't need to fear her anymore. She won't be back this way until the time she is needed."

Xena nodded, "Thank you. Sam will be thrilled that we didn't need to kill the poor creature."

Hestia picked Eve up and kissed her on the cheek before placing the girl on the ground again, "This one too, I think."

"Oh yeah, this one and her co-horts," Xena began only to be interrupted by Eponin.

"Adelaide what are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Helping Eve track her lion, Mama," Addy smiled up at the weapons master. "Aunt Hessie told the lion to protect us and hunt someplace else. It was great."

"Great?" Eponin looked at her daughter and took a deep breath before counting to ten. Kneeling down she put her hands on Addy's shoulders, "You could have been hurt, Adelaide, even killed by that lion. What you did was very dangerous and we will have a very long talk about it with your mommy back in the village."

Hearing the tone from Eponin that meant she was in trouble Addy pushed out her lip, "But we hadda track the lion! Eve said it was her lion and it was a rule that we find it because they were her tracks!"

Hearing Xena groan Eponin hid her smirk and stood up taking her daughter's hand in hers. "Come on, Adelaide, you are coming with me."

"Damn."

"What did you say?" Eponin asked having heard the word enough from Eve to know that it wasn't one her daughter should be saying.

"Um," Addy shrugged her shoulders and looked at her friends helplessly.

"That's what I thought," Eponin muttered before picking Addy up and heading back to the village with long strides.

Twin sighs made the remaining Amazons stare at the two mini Amazons in their midst. One was twirling her staff while the other sat on the ground, her legs crossed waiting for somebody to take her home.

Shaking her head Xena motioned the rest of the women to leave, "I have this and I'll make sure Mavis makes it home. Her mother should be back from the outer watch soon."

Getting nods all around the women left on foot, and through the trees while Xena kneeled in front of the girls. "Girls, look at me please."

Eve stilled her staff while Mavis stood up. "Are we going home now, Xena? I'm tired of all this walking," Mavis whined.

"Yes, we are." Deciding that lectures could wait Xena stood and held out her hands being sure to have a firm grip on each girl as they walked back to the village.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

Hearing footsteps Xena slowed and smiled as her wife emerged from the trees. "I take it Eponin got back to the village with Addy?"

Gabrielle nodded smiling at Xena and her two human bags. Eve was tightly clutching Xena's neck as she rode on her back while Mavis was almost asleep on Xena's hip. Moving to Xena, Gabrielle gently pulled Eve from her back and placed the girl on her own hip.

"She's almost too tall for you to do that," Xena commented as Eve mumbled into her blonde mother's shoulder.

"I know," Gabrielle began to walk as Xena shortened her steps so she and her wife could walk together. "So, tell me about Hestia and the lion."

"You heard about Hestia?"

Gabrielle nodded, "Addy was rather proud that Aunt Hessie let them pet her lion."

Chuckling Xena shook her head, "These three are going to be quite the challenge as they get older."

Laughing outright Gabrielle stopped and looked at the warrior before continuing to walk. "In case you hadn't noticed, Xena, these three are challenging now."

Xena paused as the village came into sight, "Is Edison back yet?"

"She wasn't when I left but is probably back by now. I told Solari to keep her in the village and not let her come after us."

"Probably a good idea, I'm thinking their little adventure wore most of the trouble makers out. After naps we can talk with ours."

"Imaimashī," a small voice said sleepily.

"Xena, what did your daughter just mutter?" Gabrielle demanded having never heard this word from her wife or child before.

"Um…"

"Xena?" Gabrielle demanded.

Xena's reply was cut off by a shout and a look of relief washed over the warrior, "Edison," she greeted as the woman reached them.

Edison gently took her still sleeping daughter from Xena's arms, "What did they do this time?"

"Nobody told you?" Xena asked.

Edison shook her head, "Solari said that you would explain it when you got back."

Handing Eve to Xena Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, "Take her home and I'll explain to Edison. See you in a bit."

Bending, Xena gave Gabrielle a gentle kiss before turning towards their hut. "You had to say Imaimashī?"

"It's a good word for damn, Mama," Eve mumbled sleepily before drifting off once more.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

To all still reading, and adding this story to their favorite and follow list, thanks.

Hoping the next update doesn't take so long to get out.


	4. Chapter 4

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

"Come on, Gabrielle, is this really necessary?" Xena shifted in the corner of their bedroom while her wife watched from the bed.

"It is as long as our five year old curses like a merchant marine in over five different languages." Gabrielle responded calmly. "I think a time out before the rest of your punishment is more than appropriate."

"It's not like I haven't talked to her about not using those words," Xena tried.

"Oh, I'm aware of that, Xena," Gabrielle responded. "Now, no more talking, you are in a time out, warrior." The blonde grinned as her wife leaned her head against the wall and groaned.

"Oh for the gods' sake!" I turned tail and ran out of the hut as fast as I could. Finally stopping to catch my breath on Yaya's front porch I ran my hands over my face and sank into the bench.

Why couldn't my mothers have sex like every other couple? At night, in the dark, when their children were asleep! No, I had to have mothers that not only participated in the act whenever they could but looked as if they had been the models for parts of the Kamasutra.

Trying to forget what I'd seen when I'd gone into their room to grab a book I'd forgotten, I collapsed into Yaya's arms when she finally joined me. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"My mothers are going to have me in therapy until I'm a hundred."

"Therapy?"

I looked into eyes so similar to mine and sighed. "It's not important, let's just say I know more about my parent's personal life than I should."

Pushing me back Yaya shook her head. "Again, Samina? Don't you ever knock on their door?"

"They weren't supposed to be home!" I protested standing up and pacing. "I didn't even know the position they were in was possible!"

"Sam?"

Shaking my head, I grabbed my grandmother's hand and led her into her hut. Sitting down in a worn chair I finally answered as she sat across from me. "Let's just say I've seen tamer wall art at some of Auntie's temples."

Raising an eyebrow, Yaya looked at me and shook her head. "Oh, my little one, next time, do yourself a favor and just knock."

I groaned and nodded, "Next time, I'll have a bell around my neck so they can hear me coming."

The knock at the door startled me and I groaned as my mother's entered. "Xena, Gabrielle," Yaya greeted with a smirk before turning back to me. "See, Sam that was a knock."

"Very funny, Yaya."

"Time to come home, Samina," Mom spoke quietly. "Your mother and I would like to talk with you."

"About what?"

"What you saw."

I looked at Mama and shook my head. "No thanks. I mean, not that you aren't limber and all, but I do not need to discuss what I saw. You're married, I get it. Next time, I'll knock. No, better yet, next time I'll make so much noise you'll hear me before I even walk into the hut. Oh, and I'll be sure to read only in my room or the living area. I will never make the mistake of leaving anything in your room again…." I knew I was rambling but couldn't help myself.

Sighing, Mama moved towards me and grabbed my elbow helping me to my feet, "Let's go, little one," she began to steer me towards the door as Yaya chuckled.

"Girls," Yaya caused us all to look at her. "You know, there are such things as locks."

Mom and Mama had the good sense to blush before muttering their goodbyes and tugging me towards home and another awkward sex talk while Yaya's chuckling echoed in our ears.

Sitting at the kitchen table I spoke before either of my mothers could, "Look, Aphrodite is my goddess mother, if I have any questions, I know where to go."

Mom grinned and shook her head, "We'd like you to come to us if you have questions, Sammy."

"Why in the name of all that is holy would I want to do that?" I asked. "I need mind bleach as it is, or better yet, give me a quill so I can poke my eyes out…"

"Sam," Mama's voice was teasing and I shrugged.

"Tell me, when you were in India, did you maybe pose for a book?" I asked.

My mothers blushed and I groaned. "Great, just great…" I trailed off. "Seriously, I promise to knock or something. Now, can I go?"

Mama and Mom shook their heads. "Okay, Sam, we won't make you talk about what you walked in on today," Mama began.

"But we're serious about you coming to us with questions," Mom finished.

I nodded and began to stand up before Mama stopped me again. "Actually, little one, we have something else to discuss with you."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant," Mama announced suddenly as Mom put her face in her hands and groaned.

"Seriously, Xena, you tell her like that?"

"Well, how else would have me tell her, Gabrielle? Through song?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Song? That could be fun. Could we have another battle of the bands?"

I squirmed suddenly under the double glare I was receiving. "Okay, never mind, sheesh. Not like I need to see either of my moms in a go-go outfit anyway."

I stood and moved to sit on Mama's lap, "I'm going to enjoy this until you no longer have a lap," I teased before kissing her on the cheek. "Congrats, Mama, Mom. Any idea who blessed you this time?"

My parents shook their heads and I placed my head on Mama's shoulder, "Well, I'm sure we'll find out when this little sister is born. I wonder how Eve and the twins will take to the news?"

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

"Are you kidding me?" A serious of curses left my little sister's mouth and I cringed for her bottom. "Don't we have enough kids in this family?"

"Apparently not," I quipped as Eve stood on her chair and glared at my mothers.

"Eve, sit down and stop swearing," Mom admonished.

Sighing heavily, Eve finally sat down and picked her fork back up. "I can't believe I'm getting another sister. I just got used to Emily and Zoe." Placing a bite of meat in her mouth Eve chewed thoughtfully before speaking again.

"I guess it's okay, but I'm not sharing my room." Taking another bite of her dinner she looked around the table and then back to my moms. "So how did you get a baby in your tummy anyway, Mama?"

Snorting I almost choked on my drink as Mama and Mom looked at each other. "Well, Eve, it's like this…"Mom began.

Eve was still looking at our parents in disbelief, "So you're telling me that one of the gods just put a baby in your tummy?"

Mama and Mom nodded. "That is so weird."

"Weird?" I asked.

Eve looked at me and nodded, "Yeah, Addy's brother told us you had to have a boy and a girl to make a baby and if the daddy was a centaur the girl had to be in really good shape."

This time it was Mom who almost choked on her dinner. "When did you talk to Xenon about this?" she asked.

"Oh, we weren't," Eve shrugged. "We just heard him talking with some friends when we went with Aunt Ephiny to visit. They were smiling at some of the guards that went with us."

"In really good shape?" I choked.

Eve nodded and I looked at my moms once more, "More about the angle than the shape you're in," Mama said almost to herself.

"Mama!"

"What?"

"The angle?" I croaked.

"What's an angle?" Eve asked. "What do you mean, Mama?"

"Yeah, Mama, what do you mean?" Mom asked.

"Um, well," Mama stuttered for a minute before looking at Eve and smirking. "How about we go see if Yaya has any of those cookies left?"

Sliding from her seat Eve was at the door, her staff in hand before Mama even stood. "Come on, Mama. Let's go. I am so happy the twins are spending dinner with Helen and Cora, more cookies for me!" Eve announced as she ran from the hut with Mama hot on her tail.

"Angle?" I croaked again before burying my face in my hands and groaning. "Therapy until I'm a hundred-and twenty." I said quietly as Mom merely stared at the now empty seats of her middle daughter and wife.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

A week had passed since Mama had told us of her pregnancy and during tonight's Solstice festivities she and Mom would be telling the rest of the tribe. I knew that there would be added joy to an already joyful celebration and though a part of me loved it, a part of me wasn't ready to once more be the center of attention.

As the oldest daughter of the queen and heir to the throne I had been given more responsibilities by the council with mom's approval. In addition to my junior staff warrior class, I was now an official assistant in Eve's kindergarten class as they began to learn basic writing and reading skills. The regular teacher taught in Greek and I was in charge of the English lessons.

The worst of the responsibilities though was the fact that I was now made to attend the monthly council meetings if Mom deemed it necessary. I knew that after I turned sixteen I would have to do this all the time but I didn't want to rush into these meetings for anything. I was too much like my warrior parent to really want to sit that long and listen to the bickering that tended to happen. I also knew that as a youngster, even though I was the princess, meant that I really had no say at the meetings other than voicing my opinions if allowed.

I was also given more lessons from Kassandra on Amazon history and she had introduced me to Elorah. Elorah ran the library and was an expert on Amazon law. Mom had instructed me to look through the Amazon law library and research a topic each month and give her a detailed report on the law, whether I thought it was still a valid law, or if I felt it needed to be changed. I was to persuade her using my words for my feelings on the subject. Elorah had been very helpful with this task and I was almost finished with my first essay for Mom.

I had just rolled up my parchment and was putting it into its case when Rory came into the hut without knocking. "Whatever you're doing, put it away. We need to go."

Putting the now full parchment case on the shelf near the window I looked at Rory as I leaned against the wall. "Oh, and where are we going?"

"To bag a wild boar with Zivah and Daria."

"Excuse me?" I made as if I was cleaning out my ears. "I could have sworn you just said we were going to hunt a wild boar."

Rory grinned. "We are," she showed me her bow and shrugged. "Some of the older girls saw the tracks and told the older hunters about it when they came back from their tree walking practice."

"And Daria was one of the girls," it wasn't a question and I quickly scrawled my mothers a note being sure to leave it on the table. "Okay, I just told the parents I was out with you guys and we'd be back before dinner. Let's go."

Grabbing my bow and quiver I settled them on my body before running to my room quickly. Grabbing my chakram, I placed it on my hip. I still wore leggings and had Talia make sure there was a way to fasten the weapon in the same manner Mama had it fastened to her leathers and leggings.

"Your chakram? Don't you remember the last time you tried to use that?" Rory asked as we finally left the hut.

"Yep, but there are no cars here to kill," I quipped as we quickly made our way into the surrounding woods in order to meet Zivah and Daria.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

"This way," I was leading our small group of underage hunters towards the wild boar with confidence though the voice in the back of my head telling me this was just plain stupid wasn't completely quiet.

"Damn, Sam, how the hell did you see the tracks?" Daria asked kneeling next to me. "There's nothing here."

I sighed and shoved her slightly before pointing to the indentations in the fallen tree branches. "See how the branch is broken? That means it's been stepped on by an animal. The way it's broken tells me what type of animal. The ground is too hard to really get good tracks right now, but we're close," I stopped for a moment as the wind changed.

Closing my eyes I listened carefully and smiled. "The boar is a few meters ahead of us. Form a circle and we'll get him in the middle. Get your bows ready."

Nodding silently they all did what I said and we went our separate ways. Coming upon the animal I gave the signal and we all fired at the same time. In hindsight that was one of the stupidest things I've ever done.

Only one arrow hit the animal, and it only grazed him. The graze made the boar mad, very mad and I saw too late that Rory was in his path. Nobody was moving and I didn't think as my hand went to my chakram and let it fly. The animal stopped and I caught my weapon before running towards it. My friends finally seemed to gather their wits and joined me at the boar.

"We did it," Daria grinned.

"Sam did it," Rory amended. "Thanks for saving my ass, cousin."

"Anytime," I grinned. "Now, who's up for breaking this animal down?" I asked producing my cutting knives.

The boar was huge and it took us a rather large time to get him broken down. We took the tusks from his head and then buried it before packing up the meat. Our packs loaded we slowly made our way back into the village. Heading to the kitchens we entered rather loudly only stopping when Yaya turned to stare at us.

"Girls! What have you done? You're a mess."

"We have some meat for you," Zivah answered. Putting our packs down, we pulled the animal from them and watched her face.

"What is this?" Yaya asked.

"Boar." Daria smiled proudly and wasn't prepared in the slightest when Yaya's wooden spoon began to make contact with her backside.

"Are the four of you crazy?" she demanded releasing Daria and grabbing Zivah. "You could have been killed," she admonished as Zivah was finally released only to be replaced by Rory.

"Boars have been known to harm even the most experienced hunters and you decide that it's a good idea to go and hunt one down alone!" Rory was now rubbing her bottom as I was trying to avoid Yaya's wooden spoon without any success.

"But we did it rather quickly and nobody got hurt," I protested as she finally let me go. My hands flew to my backside and began to rub it. She was still deadly with that spoon.

"How did you kill it?" she asked motioning the chuckling kitchen help to start going through what we had brought her.

"Um, well, you see, that's kind of a funny story," I began.

"Oh?" Crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow I looked down at her face and sighed.

"One of Daria's arrows hit him and made him a bit mad. I brought him down with my chakram before he could hurt Rory because he was charging directly towards her."

Yaya turned to one of her assistants and waved her spoon, "Go get Xena."

The girl turned and ran without a word as Yaya pointed her spoon at another girl, "You, go and get Shay. I'm going to need some more help with this monster."

"And you," she waved her spoon at us, "Find a seat and don't move until further notice."

Sighing we did as asked and thankfully didn't have to wait long for Mama to join us. "Mom, you wanted to see me?"

"Do you know what this is, Xena?" Yaya asked holding up the meat she and Shay were now expertly working on.

"Meat?"

"Do you know what type of meat?" Yaya pressed.

Mama shrugged and moved forward giving a sniff and then nodded, "Boar."

"And do you know how it got here?"

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say it didn't walk in on its own," Mama's grin fell as Yaya picked up her wooden spoon and popped her on the back of the thigh.

"Hey, what did I do?" Mama asked.

"You had that child," Yaya pointed at me. "And you've encouraged her way too much."

"Mom?" You could see the confusion on Mama's face and I was about to explain when Yaya beat me to it.

"Those four went out and hunted this animal. Sam had to bring it down with her chakram because all they did was succeed in ticking it off and it was charging at Rory."

Mama moved towards us slowly and motioned for us to stand up, "You brought this down?"

We nodded, "And you wore your chakram and used it?"

I nodded.

Mama didn't say anything but held out her hand. I sighed and handed her my chakram waiting for her pronouncement. "Girls, first let me say that I am glad none of you got hurt and managed to bring back this food for the village. However, this could have had a much different outcome. Not only did you go out hunting without an adult, you went after a very dangerous animal. Now, I want you to all go home and let your mothers know exactly what happened in the woods today. Including the chakram and the reason it was used."

"Aunt Xena," Rory whined. "Come on, Mom and Mama are going to kills us." She looked at her sister and Zivah nodded.

"I doubt that," Mama shook her head. "This is not open for debate, go on girls."

"Can't you just kill us and get it over with?" Daria asked and I heard Yaya hold in a chuckle.

Mama put her arm around Daria and shook her head, "Not this time, kiddo. This time, I'm letting your mom handle it. After all, I still need to deal with Sam."

"Damn," Daria muttered in English. "Way to bring down a hunting high, Xena."

"You'll live," Mama dropped her arm and gave Daria a swift swat to the bottom. "Get going, all three of you."

My friends groaned but filed out of the kitchen quietly. Mama looked down at me and I sighed. "Save the dramatics, Samina."

Turning Mama walked from the kitchen and I followed her without being told. I knew that look in her eyes and figured it would be better if I just went along with whatever she had planned rather than question it.

We walked until we reached the edge of the village. "Show me where you brought down the boar."

I nodded and we made our way to the kill sight easily. Stopping Mama turned to me again. "Walk me through what happened."

Beginning to talk about our hunt I watched Mama's body language as I spoke. She was trying very hard to remain calm and when I reached the part about the chakram I saw her visibly tense before relaxing her jaw muscles. "So you used the chakram without thinking because the boar was charging Rory?"

I nodded, "Yes, Mama."

"And why did you bring the chakram today?"

I shrugged, "Honestly, I don't know. It's just that I've gotten so much better with it and you do let me wear it sometimes."

"I allow you to wear it when I am going to be with you and we are practicing with it. I have told you numerous times that you are not allowed to wear it before you become a full warrior."

"I know."

"And yet you disobeyed me not only by wearing it, but by using it."

"But if I hadn't Rory could have been hurt," I protested.

Mama nodded, "She could have. However, if you hadn't come hunting without a seasoned warrior then perhaps it would have all been avoided and you wouldn't have needed the chakram."

I sighed. Why was it my Mama was always right in matters like this? It was infuriating to me and made me feel like that ten year old who had just come back in time. "Yeah, having us all fire our arrows at one was not one of my better ideas."

"No, it wasn't." Mama chuckled and put her arm around my shoulders. "I'm proud of you, little one."

My head shot up at the praise but there was confusion in my eyes. "You are?"

"I am," Mama moved to hold my chin so she was looking in my eyes. "You brought down a wild boar by yourselves and none of you were injured. That is an accomplishment. The way in which you did it is what I have issue with, Samina."

"Yeah, not one of my most stellar ideas." I admitted.

"Do you remember our discussion about the chakram in the barn?"

I nodded, "Yes, Mama."

"Well, it seems that we need to have a reminder to that conversation, little one."

"Do we have to?" I asked quietly hugging my warrior parent and placing my face in her neck.

"We do," Mama sighed and kissed the top of my head. "Come on, little one. I know of a cave not far from here. We'll take care of things there and then head home."

Sighing I nodded and brushed away the already falling tears. I hated disappointing my mother more than anything. Taking her hand I began to walk quietly next to her before stopping and looking over at my mother, "What is it with you and caves anyway?" I teased before she tugged my hand and pulled me towards her as we began to walk once more.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

To all who have added this story to your alerts or to your favorite lists; thanks so much.

RL keeps interfering but I will try and update sooner. I promise there is more of Sam and her family to come.


	5. Chapter 5

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

Chapter 5

"So, how did the talk with our eldest go?" Gabrielle snuggled into Xena's side as her wife pulled the covers over them even more.

"I hate having those types of conversations with Sam," Xena finally answered rubbing Gabrielle's back.

"You went through with spanking her then?"

"A dozen swats with a leftover piece of leather from some tack I was fixing," Xena sighed. "I couldn't give her any more than that. I know she understood what she'd done wrong and she was more upset about disappointing me than anything."

"Cried before you touched her, didn't she?" Gabrielle asked knowingly.

"Yeah," Xena continued to rub Gabrielle's back gently. Leaning into the pillows on their bed even more Xena was quiet and then spoke once more. "She's growing up, Gabrielle. I'm not sure I like it, either."

"I know." Gabrielle's fingers had been lightly drawing circles on Xena's stomach as the women spoke. "I still can't believe she's already fifteen. Eve is going to be six before we know it, the twins are growing by leaps and bounds, and pretty soon we'll be welcoming a new addition to this family.

"It seems like things were in flux for so long, Xena and now," Gabrielle looked up at her wife and smiled gently. "Now, it seems life is passing far too quickly."

"Don't I know it?" Xena agreed. "Do you know that Sam and Daria have moved beyond just kissing?"

"What do you mean?" Gabrielle demanded tensing a bit.

"They've worked their way up to heavy making out," the warrior sighed. "One minute I see her as this far too grown up teenager and the next minute she's in my lap wanting me to sing to her."

"It's hard growing up," Gabrielle replied. "For the child and the parents."

"I'll say," Xena agreed. "When should we talk to Sam about Daria?"

"The birds and the bees talk?" Gabrielle teased. "Haven't we done that already?"

"Well, we have, but I think we need to add a refresher course and go into a bit more detail than we've given her before."

"Yeah," Xena sighed heavily. "I know she has Aphrodite to talk to, but it is our job as her moms. Not that I want to talk about it right away, I just think the time is getting close."

"So do I," Gabrielle traced patterns on Xena's growing belly. "Let's just play it by ear for now. I think we'll know when it's time."

Leaning her head down, Xena gently kissed her wife. "Sounds like a plan to me, my bard."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

"Sam could I talk to you please?" Mom's voice interrupted my reading and I looked up slowly.

"Can I finish this chapter?" I asked holding up the book. "I just started it and you were right, I love it."

Mom chuckled and took it from my hands, "I loved Dr. Angelou's works. I'm glad to share this one with you at least." Handing me the book back Mom pointed to my locket and I sighed.

"Okay, but it was just getting good," I teased allowing the book to go back into my locket.

Sitting on the coffee table in front of me Mom looked at me with a smile. "How would you like to go on a trip with me?"

"A trip? What kind of trip?" I asked.

"The kind where we try to build bridges and establish trade with outside villages while we also visit another Amazon tribe and try to build a relationship with them."

"Is Mama coming?"

Mom shook her head, "She's going to stay here. Though she won't admit it, she's more tired than usual and she'll need to keep an eye on the twins and Eve."

"Oh yeah, that will do wonders for her tiredness," I laughed.

Mom laughed too and shrugged, "She says that she'll be fine and looks forward to spending time with your sisters. Besides, I'd like to spend some time with my oldest without any distractions."

"No distractions?" I smirked. "On the road with Amazons trying to build relationships, no distractions at all."

"Oh hush, you." Mom slapped my knee gently. Moving forward she kissed me on the forehead. "We leave in two days."

"Wait, who all is going with us?"

"Not many actually. Eponin, Solari, Rory, Zivah, and you."

"Really? That's it? And why isn't Daria going if Rory and Zivah are?" I asked.

Mom chuckled and rubbed my hand, "Zivah is going to learn more about herbs and healing. She'll help me if anything comes up on the road. I have had years to learn from your mother, you know. Rory is to keep you out of trouble when you feel bored, and Daria managed to severly sprain her wrist and ankle today during one of her tree walking classes."

"Really?" I was surprised by that since Daria was one of the best tree walkers we had. "How did she manage that, she's great at tree walking."

"It seems she was trying to drop to the ground and rather than doing the normal way she tried this very complicated flip maneuver and landed wrong." Mom chided gently.

"Damn, I told her to make sure to start on the right foot." I muttered quietly jumping when my thigh was slapped. "Hey, what's that for?"

"Language, Sammy, and for encouraging your friends a bit too much." Mom answered with a smirk.

Grinning at her I shook my head, "I'm going to go check on Daria and tell her the news. Is that okay with you?"

Mom nodded, "Have fun and don't stay too long, Sammy."

"I won't." I stood and headed towards the door. "I promised little bit I'd take her riding today. There is no way I'll not make it since I'm going to be gone for a while."

Mom smiled at me once more as I grabbed my staff from its usual corner by the door and made my way outside.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

"Knock, knock." I announced as I entered Daria's hut and headed towards her room. Her mother had told me ages ago that I was welcome to just walk in without knocking since I was practically a member of the family and though I usually did knock I figured Daria would appreciate it if she didn't have to try and get up to let me in.

"Sam!" Daria's face widened into a grin when she saw me enter the room.

"Hey you." I greeted bending down to kiss her before sitting on the bed next to her gently. "What's this I hear about you not taking off on your right foot?"

Holding up her right hand and pointing to her left ankle Daria groaned, "You were so right. Only on the right. How could I forget?"

"Well, you were in a tree, and I wasn't there to guide you." I teased.

"Yeah, yeah." Daria smirked and pulled me closer to her for another kiss. "So, I'm going to be laid up for a few days. Care to spend them with me?"

I nodded, "As much as I'm able."

"What does that mean?" Daria frowned. "I thought you'd jump at the chance to spend time with your poor wounded girlfriend."

"Oh, I am." I agreed. "However, I'll be heading out with Mom in a couple days on a trip."

Daria sank back into her pillows. "You mean the whole, let's go make friends mission?"

I nodded, "How did you know?"

"I was supposed to go with you. Your mom asked me about a week ago."

Moving I sat next to Daria properly and put my head on her shoulder, "I'm sorry you got hurt. It would have been fun having you along."

"Yeah, so tell me who else is going so I can sit here and wallow in my self-pity."

"Eponin, Solari, Zivah, Rory, and me."

"Kill me now." Daria deadpanned.

"Nah," I moved closer to her and turned my body a bit. "If you were dead then we couldn't have fun by doing this…" I trailed off as my hands wrapped around her neck and brought her in for another kiss.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

"Sam?" Eve was sitting in front of me on the saddle and turned to look at me as she spoke.

"Yes, little bit?"

"Why doesn't Mama play with me anymore?" Her eyes were sad and I cringed.

"She's just feeling tired, Evie. Having a baby grow inside of you makes you tired.

"Oh." Eve turned around and watched the scenery go by for a few moments.

"Will she play again once the baby comes?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "She will." I clucked my tongue and Mavri sped up a bit as we came to a clearing. Slowing back down to a walk I stopped took the trail to my right and decided we needed to visit the pond.

"Eve, I've seen Mama playing with you. Why are you asking about her not playing?"

Eve sighed dramatically, "She plays boring stuff now. She won't do flips with me on her back anymore and forget her fancy sword moves."

"Ah," I suddenly understood. "She can't, Eve. The baby is starting to get bigger and she wants to keep it safe."

"But you said she did a whole bunch of those things when she was having me. She even fought Draco when they had the band battle!"

I sighed wishing I'd never told Eve the story that Mom had told me the summer I had chicken pox. She'd even gotten Mama to act out parts of her musical battle with Draco and I had been a bit mortified, yet impressed that my mother had been rapping two thousand years before it's time.

"I know it's hard, little bit, just remember you and Mama will be playing again in no time."

"Yeah, right." Eve huffed. "I'm five, not stupid. I remember how the twins took all of Mom's time after they were born. The new baby will be the same way. Mama won't be able to do anything fun with me until she get older and it takes forever for babies to get older!"

Finally reaching the pond I stopped Mavri and helped Eve to dismount before sliding off Mavri myself. "Maybe," I finally conceded as Eve picked up some loose rocks around the pond and began to throw them into the pond. "Just remember that you're going to be the older sister to this new baby and she's not going to have anyone else to show her the ropes like you can."

"What do you mean?" Eve's eyebrow raised and I held in my chuckle at how much she looked like Mama in that moment.

Kneeling I put my hands on her shoulders, "I mean the twins have each other and I have you. This baby is going to need a sister to look out for her, too. That's going to have to be you because I'm getting too old."

Eve narrowed her eyes at me as she thought about what I was saying, "Is this some kind of trick so I won't be so mad about the new baby?"

Laughing I shook my head, "No, little bit. I promise you, it's no trick. You are going to have to look out for this baby the same way I look out for you."

Eve suddenly smiled and then threw her arms around me, "So that means I can teach her stuff?""

Pushing her back I nodded slowly, "Of course."

"Can I practice teaching the twins stuff too? That way I can teach her the best stuff I know."

Seeing the twinkle in her eye I decided to ignore it and merely nodded, "Sure, little bit. I think that's a good idea. Now, how about we spend some time playing before we have to head home?"

Eve nodded and then hit my shoulder, "Tag, you're it, Sam!" She chortled as she ran off giggling waiting for me to give chase.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

"I wanna go too!" Eve's yell and stomp of foot echoed across the early morning mist in the village.

Mom bent down and looked into Eve's angry eyes. She was beginning to tear up and Mom gave her a hug. "You can't come this time, Evie. It's too dangerous for you to be on the road with us this time. Besides, I need you to stay here and help your mama with your sisters."

"I don't want to help with them," Eve stomped her foot again. "I want to come with Sam. The twins are just babies and they bug me."

Mom looked up at Mama and Mama held in her chuckle, "We've been over this, Trouble," Mama began bending down and picking up my sister. "You are staying here with me and that's final."

"This sucks." She pouted. Turning her eyes to me she finally allowed a few tears to fall. "Please, Sam. Let me come with you. I want to go with you."

Sliding off Mavri's back I headed to her and took her hand once Mama let her down. Leading my little sister to the large oak in the distance I sat on the ground and pulled her onto my lap.

"I know you want to come along, little bit," I began as she buried her face in my neck. "I wish that you could, but you are still too little and I don't want anything to happen to you on the road."

"But we go see Uncle Toris on the road," she protested glaring at me as she sniffed.

"I know, but that's different. That's going to visit family, not other Amazon villages that might not want to be friends. Please, Eve, help Mama out since I can't do that right now."

"What do you mean?" Eve sat back and stared at me hard.

"I mean I really need you to help out with the twins and maybe teach them some stuff that you know. How else are they going to learn anything important?"

Eve sighed and sniffed once more, "I guess I can do that."

I smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. "Good, besides Mama is really going to need your help with Mom gone."

"Okay," Eve finally got off my lap and turned to me once more. Putting her hands on her hips I had to bite back my laugh as a mini version of Mom stared at me. "But you owe me big for this, Sam. I want to learn something really cool when you get back."

"You have a deal, little bit." I agreed pulling her into a hug and then standing. "Come on, let's go finish our good byes and then you can help Mama take the twins to school.

"Damn," Eve muttered as Emily and Zoe began to pout and whimper as Mom mounted her horse while waiting for me.

Getting on Mavri I smiled at Zivah and Rory as Addy clung to Ephiny with her own tears at seeing both of her sisters and her mother leaving for the next while.

Getting nods from those who had come to see us off I couldn't stop the low chuckle as Eve grabbed Zoe as she tried to run after us. "No, Zoe, come on, let's go to school."

"I want Mom," Zoe finally yelled behind us.

"You owe me, Sam!" Eve yelled once more across the compound causing the Eponin, Solari, and Mom to laugh.

"Come on, Zoe. I'll tell you a great story." I finally heard Eve say as she began to drag Zoe towards school followed by Mama holding a crying Emily.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

We had made good time on our first day of travel and had finally made camp for the night. Surprisingly we weren't camped in a cave and I made sure to tease Mom about that fact.

Zivah was more than happy to help Mom with dinner and for that the rest of us were grateful. I could cook on the road if forced, but preferred not to do it if I didn't have to. I was enjoying relaxing on my bedroll as I watched Rory practice her knife throwing skills at a nearby tree.

"Damn it," Rory picked her knife up from the ground and turned to me. "What's the secret of hitting the tree?"

"Having better aim than you do," Zivah replied before I could.

"Just because the great Nebula taught you how to do it doesn't mean you have to be snarky about my skills." Rory volleyed back.

"What skills?" Zivah smirked at Rory. "You've only hit the tree three times of the last twelve. If we were under attack I'd rather have Trouble on my side."

"At least I don't run away from fights," Rory snipped.

"What the hell does that mean?" Zivah was on her feet heading towards Rory when Eponin grabbed her.

"Calm down, Zivah." She directed.

"Come on, Mama. She's insulting me."

"You started it," Rory huffed.

"Whiner."

"Girls, enough!" Eponin ran her hand down her face. "Unless both of you want to sleep on your stomachs tonight you will stop fighting."

Eponin glared at them and Zivah finally nodded, "Yes, Mama."

"Rory?" Eponin prodded.

"Fine," she huffed.

"Zivah, come and help me with dinner." Mom called and I raised my eyebrow at Rory as she sat on her bedroll which had been laid on next to mine.

"Issues with your sister?" I teased.

"The gods, how do you do it, Sam? I mean, going from an only child to middle child sucks."

"Try going from only child to oldest." I deadpanned.

"Yeah, sucks to be you." Rory teased. "I miss the quiet sometimes, you know?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I still miss my closet."

"You and that damn closet," Rory laughed. "Remember that year we were seven and decided to live in there when I was staying over that week? We moved all of your clothes into the bedroom and pulled the mattress off the bed and into the closet."

I began to laugh at the memory. "Oh yeah, I thought Mom was going to implode when she found the cans of leftover paint we were trying to open to make it more…what did we tell her?"

"You wanted to make it homier," Mom interjected with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Gods I miss that closet. I could have put a lock on the inside and hidden from my sisters in it." I quipped.

Rory shook her head, "Right, with your luck, Trouble would be an expert lock picker or something."

"Probably," I looked towards the fire and saw Zivah glaring at Rory. "You know, little bit, she has many skills."

"Oh yeah," Rory agreed. "Like terrorizing goats and running naked through the village."

"Girls, dinner." Mom effectively cut off our conversation before we could go any further.


	6. Chapter 6

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

"Thanks for coming so quickly, Xena."

"No problem, Krissa. So what has Trouble done now?" Xena asked the kindergarten school teacher who had summoned her.

Running her hand through her brown locks the teacher shook her head and her dark eyes looked up at Xena shyly. "It wasn't Eve this time, Xena. Well, at least not completely, Emily and Zoe were involved in this one."

"They're not even three yet," Xena protested.

"Well, they had help," the woman finally admitted.

"What kind of help?" Xena ran her hand down her face almost afraid of the answer.

"Well, Eve, Addy, and Mavis are currently missing," the woman finally admitted. "So we all figure they were the masterminds and your daughters just got everyone else to follow along with the plan while the older kids stayed out of obvious involvement."

"What happened?" Xena asked trying to remain calm as she listened.

Xena swallowed hard and shook her head before closing her eyes and opening them once more to level a stare at the younger woman. "Let me see if I have this right," Xena's voice was even. "My youngest children managed to convince the other girls to help them pluck a few chickens. They then managed to get one of the child minders into a mud hole before attacking her with the feathers."

Krissa nodded.

"And mind you, before that, they had stripped completely before doing this and had covered themselves in berry juice."

"Yes," the woman finally squeaked.

"And now, the three instigators of this activity, as it were, are missing."

"They are."

Xena sighed heavily. "I presume Ephiny and Edison are on the way?"

"Yes, Xena."

The warrior nodded once more. "Where are my hellions and the rest of the class?"

"Being bathed." Krissa blushed. "They had mud in places…well, they needed cleaned up."

"I imagine that they did," Xena agreed. "So who did they cover in mud and feathers?"

The woman's answer was interrupted by a tone that made Xena start, "Xena, what in Hades were you doing telling Eve that story about what you and Sam did to Toris in Amphipolis?"

"Mom?" Xena turned and took a step back when she saw the look in her mother's eyes. "I swear, I didn't tell Trouble the story. Besides Emily and Zoe did this."

"With Eve's help. As well as Addy and Mavis," Cyrene stated.

"How do you know?"

"Because I found those three trying to take not only all of the cookies from my kitchen but the large spice cake I'd made for desert tonight."

"Where are they?" Xena asked quietly.

"Standing in the corners of my kitchen with Shay watching over them." Cyrene's eyes narrowed. "Now, I suggest you come and get them as soon as you are finished here. You and I have a few things to discuss, young lady."

Turning on her heel, Cyrene stormed out as Xena gulped. "Damn."

"No offence Xena, but your mother is scarier than you are," Krissa said quietly.

"I know." Xena sighed again. "I'll have Cora and Helen come collect the twins and take them home. I am sorry about this."

Krissa shrugged, "At least there was no goat involved."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

Entering the kitchen Xena tried to avert her eyes as her mother turned and glared at her. Seeing Eve sitting alone at the table Xena arched an eyebrow, "Where are Addy and Mavis?"

"I had Shay walk them home after we had a discussion about stealing from my kitchen," Cyrene stated as Eve sniffled.

Giving a slight nod at Xena's unspoken question the older woman couldn't help but smile as her daughter crossed the room quickly and opened her arms.

Eve jumped into them and began to cry freely on her mother's shoulder, "Yaya spanked us with her spoon," Eve sniffed. "She said we were naughty."

"She did?" Xena asked quietly.

"Uh-huh," Eve pulled back and looked at her mother. "But we were just hungry."

Holding her smile Xena pressed her daughter's head back to her shoulder and kissed the top of the girl's head. "You know how your yaya is about her kitchen, Eve. And it's never okay to take anything without asking first. I'm sure Yaya would have shared her cookies or cake with you if you had asked."

"But we couldn't ask," Eve protested.

Sitting down, Xena placed the girl on her lap. "Why not?"

"Because we were gathering supplies," Eve whispered.

"Supplies?" Xena's eyebrow raised once more.

Eve nodded, "We needed them so we wouldn't get hungry when we were hiding out."

"Hiding out? What do you mean by that, Eve?"

"Well," Eve looked at her mother and then to her grandmother before sighing in defeat. "I figured you wouldn't be too happy about the twins covering Rosie in mud and feathers."

"You're right, I'm not happy about that. But why would that mean you had to hide out? You didn't cover her in those things."

"Well, I was just teaching the twins stuff," Eve began.

"What do you mean?" Xena looked at her mother for help but only received a shrug in return.

"You know, I was practicing, like Sam said I should."

"What did Sam tell you, Eve?"

"She said the new baby needed to learn stuff from me so I was practicing with the twins. I told them that story Sam told me about when you and Sam played that joke on Uncle Toris."

"Go on," Xena encouraged.

"Well, I thought I should start teaching them how to do stuff."

"So you've said," Xena commented as her mother chuckled.

"I showed them how to make a mud hole and how to pluck chickens for their feathers. Oh and I teached them that you had to be naked before you played in mud otherwise Mommy gets really mad about your clothes."

Cyrene's laughter couldn't be contained at the last comment and Xena glared at her mother.

"Don't you look at me that way, young lady," Cyrene admonished. "This one is all you at that age."

Xena nodded and sighed at Eve's confused look, "Sorry, Mom."

"Oh, little one," Cyrene moved across the kitchen and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "I wouldn't have had things any other way. You did keep me on my toes."

Giving her mother a crooked smile Xena finally stood carrying Eve in her arms. "If you'll excuse us, Eve and I need to go and talk about this some more."

Cyrene nodded and motioned her daughter to bend down. Waiting until the woman did so, Cyrene rubbed Eve's back as she whispered in Xena's ear, "I gave them each five light swats with the spoon."

Nodding in understanding Xena rose again. "We'll see you later."

"You will," Cyrene confirmed. "Goodbye, Eve."

Receiving a half-hearted wave from her granddaughter Cyrene laughed again glad for the forces that graced her only daughter with a child so much like Xena had been as a child.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

Xena sat on the coffee table her three daughters lined up on the couch in front of her.

"Okay girls, we need to talk," she finally began wishing once more that her wife was here with her.

"Talk about what, Mama?" Zoe asked her big blue eyes looking up at her mother.

"About what happened at school today, Zoe."

At the words Zoe grinned. "We had fun, Mama!" she announced excitedly.

"Yeah, Emily's blonde curls bobbed up and down. We played in the mud, trew fevvers, and gots to be naked." She grinned happily and Xena groaned.

"Yeah, Mama, Twuble teached us lots today. She's the best big sissy." Zoe added before surprising her older sister with a hug leaning across her twin's lap in order to do so.

Eve's face lit up as she looked at her sisters, "You think I'm a good big sister?"

The twins nodded. "What about Sam?" Eve pressed.

Zoe and Emily looked at each other and shook their heads, "You better. Sam never teached us about mud and fevvers!" Zoe chortled.

Grinning proudly Eve's smile faltered slightly at the sight of her mother's narrowed eyes looking in her direction. Recovering quickly she smiled broadly once more, "Did you hear that, Mama? I teached Emily and Zoe a lot of stuff today."

Xena sighed, "Yes you did, Eve. You taught your sisters a lot of things today. However," Xena stopped as Eve groaned.

"Is there something you'd like to say, Eve?"

"It's just that Sam says however is just another way to say but, and when you say but there's nothing good about it and mine is usually on fire after you or Mommy say it."

Rubbing her hand down her face Xena changed tactics, "Eve, I know you wanted to teach your sisters something and I think that's great. However, next time you need to check with me first. Especially if mud or feathers are involved."

"Why, Mama?" Zoe asked.

"To make sure you do it right," Xena said simply. "I mean, I am the expert on that trick and how do you know you did it the right way unless I can check it out."

The twins nodded but Eve frowned, "I'm five, Mama, not three."

Xena leaned forward and looked her middle daughter in the eyes, "Then let me say this another way, Eve Anastasia. If you ever pull another stunt like that and involve your sisters you, me, and my hand will be having a long talk. Do you understand?"

Eyes opening wide Eve nodded. "Yes, Mama. I understand."

"Good," Xena smirked and then moved to kiss each daughter on the forehead. "Time for bed, you monsters."

"But, Mama," Eve began to protest but stopped at the look her mother was giving her. "I guess we'll go to bed now."

"Good choice, Trouble." Xena smiled and stood. "Let's go, girls. Time for bed. Mama is tired."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

"For the love of the gods would you at least do that right?" Zivah stomped towards Rory and I stood up to watch what would happen.

They had been at each other for the last two days and I wondered how much longer Eponin was going to let it progress before she did something about their behavior and attitudes towards each other.

"I am doing it just fine, miss high and mighty," Rory responded moving away from the fire pit.

"You are not putting the twigs the right way to make the fire last most of the night," Zivah protested moving closer.

"I'm doing it just how Aunt Xena taught me. Unless you're saying that Aunt Xena does it wrong," Rory snipped.

Taking a deep breath Zivah narrowed her eyes at her sister, "No, I am not saying that Aunt Xena does it wrong. I'm saying that YOU are doing it wrong."

Hearing a growl I waited for it and wasn't surprised to find Rory on top of Zivah after she'd tackled her to the ground ready to throw the first punch.

Grinning as they started to fight I jumped as an unexpected swat met my bottom. "What was that for?" I pouted as Mom came into view.

She pointed at Rory and Zivah, "Why are you letting them do that?"

I shrugged. "Well, it's not like Aunt Eponin seems to mind," I began. "She said, and I quote, "Sisters fight, let them work it out themselves. So I'm letting them work it out themselves."

Staring at Aunt Eponin I chuckled as she finally shrugged her shoulders and held up her hands to mom in a placating manner. "Fine, fine, I have it."

Pulling her daughters apart Eponin landed a half dozen swats on each of their backsides before pointing towards two trees. "Face those trees until I tell you otherwise," she directed.

Groaning Rory moved to do as she was told while Zivah merely stared at her mother. "Zivah, go stare at the tree."

"Don't you think I'm too old for that punishment?" Zivah demanded.

"No, I don't. Now move."

"NO, I'm not a baby anymore. I refuse to stare at some dumb tree," Zivah protested and I cringed as Eponin turned Zivah sideways and lit her tail on fire before leading her to a close tree.

"Do not move, Zivah," Eponin directed before making Zivah face the tree much to Rory's delight.

I was sitting in a large tree watching as Mom worked with Zivah and Rory at the same time on the set up of our campfire. Mom gently pointed out to Zivah that Rory had been doing things the right way, but because she was left handed it didn't look the same from where Zivah had been standing the previous evening.

I tried not to feel jealous as they laughed about something and even though I didn't really enjoy cooking lessons I had been slightly disappointed that I hadn't even been asked to help with the meals.

I thought that Mom and I would be able to spend some time reconnecting without the distractions of my siblings but it seemed as if I'd acquired two more sisters. As much as I loved Zivah and Rory, I really didn't feel like competing with them for Mom on this trip.

"What are you doing up here?" Eponin's voice came from above and I looked up slightly.

"Watching, you?"

"Just finished a perimeter walk with Solari," Eponin turned her eyes towards the campfire. "We managed to bag a few rabbits tonight. She's dressing them before bringing them into camp."

I nodded.

"Any other reason you're in the tree?"

"Since when do you do the sensitive chats?"

"Since I became a mother to three daughters," Eponin smirked at me. "I'm a regular peace maker now."

"Sure you are," I teased. Hearing Solari before I saw her I trained my eyes in that direction and followed her into camp.

"You know, it's scary at times how much you are like Xena," Eponin commented. "She would have done the same thing you just did with Solari. I never even heard her."

"It's the bionic hearing," I whispered.

"Sam, why don't you just tell your mom that you want to spend more time with her?"

I finally looked Eponin in the eyes, "I shouldn't have to," I grimaced as I heard Mom joking with the girls and made to get out of the tree.

"Sam?"

"I miss Mama, Aunt Eponin." Looking at her once more I shrugged, "I need to use the bushes." I stated before flipping from the tree and moving to be alone.

We were two days from the Amazon village we were going to visit when I began to get an uneasy feeling. Moving Mavri to be even with Mom I spoke to her without prompting for the first time in three days.

"We need to be on the look out," I stated simply. "Something doesn't feel right."

Mom nodded, "I know, Sammy. I feel it too."

"Glad we're on the same page." Dropping Mavri back I once more took my usual position near the end of our party. I heard Mom sigh but didn't' really care. It's not like she needed me, not with Zivah and Rory hanging on the queen's every word.

Wondering what Eponin was doing when she approached Mom I chose not to listen and instead focused my senses around us. I felt like we were being followed but hadn't seen any outward signs of it. Yet the forest surrounding us was too quiet. I hadn't heard a bird or the scurry of an animal in far too long.

Deciding just to wait and see I began to sing songs in my head as I watched Eponin finally reach Mom.

"Gabrielle."

"Eponin," Gabrielle turned and smiled at her friend. "What can I do for you?"

Sighing Eponin looked at her queen. "Look, you know I don't do sensitive chats much better than any other warrior including the one you left at home. So here's what's up. You need to spend more time with your kid."

Green eyes looked at the weapons master pulled her horse up short, "What do you mean, Ep?"

"Damn it all to Hades," Eponin muttered. "Look, you're being an idiot about Sam. She misses you and has been spending more time in the trees watching you with my two kids than she has speaking to any of us. I'm surprised you haven't noticed."

"I have noticed, Ep." Gabrielle began to move her horse again. "I was hoping she'd come to me on her own."

"Gods, for someone so smart, you sure can be dumb. She's a teenager, Gabrielle. She's not going to come to you when others are around. You should know that."

"Yeah, she has too much of Xena in her to show any weakness," Gabrielle commented.

"And too much of you to be anything but stubborn about it." Eponin quipped before pulling back and bringing up the rear of the traveling party once more.

Shaking my head as Eponin winked at me when she finally resumed her place behind me I finally heard something. Hurrying Mavri to point near Solari I held up my fist and was relieved when everyone stopped.

Looking at Mom I nodded towards her left and then forward. She sighed and pulled her sais from her boots. Seeing this Solari and Eponin pulled their swords as I made sure I was ready with my staff.

Fighting from horseback wasn't ideal but I'd heard a foot snap a twig, not a horse so I hoped we would have the advantage. Tired of the games I finally overstepped my bounds when I channeled my warrior mother.

"Show yourselves, you cowards!" I yelled.

Hearing groans I looked behind me, "What?" I shrugged. "I'm tired of waiting.

"We will be having a serious talk about your lack of patience, Samina." Mom hissed as we finally came face to face with the people who had been following us for the last candlemark.

"Seriously?" I looked at the rag tag bunch in front of us. "You do realize that you're outmatched right? I mean I could take all of you without breaking a sweat."

"Sam," Mom's voice warned. "Stop taunting them."

"But look at them," I protested. "I mean they don't know how to hold a sword properly and do you see how that one is standing? Eve could take him out with that stance."

Hearing a snort behind me I turned slightly to find Eponin trying not to laugh. "She is so her mothers' daughter." Eponin said as Solari nodded.

"Enough, Samina." Mom looked at the band in front of us once more. "What is it you want?"

A young man stepped forward. "We only want to know if you could tell us the way to Logari."

"Logari?"

The young man nodded, "We have heard there is work there for fisherman and sailors."

"And you are sailors and fisherman?"

"We are," I watched the young man shift nervously. "Or rather, we wish to be. There is not much use for farmers when the crop has been destroyed by warlords."

Gabrielle nodded, "Where did you live?"

"Near Proto."

"Well, what is your name?" Mom asked.

"I am Philipas and these are my friends, Tobias, Leo, and Max."

"I am Gabrielle, this is Sam, Eponin, Solari, Zivah, and Rory."

The young men nodded at us and I saw Mom eyeing them closely. "Why don't you travel with us for the rest of today? We are on our way to a sister tribe east of Amphipolis."

"A sister tribe?" Phlipas asked.

Mom smiled and nodded as she dismounted. "Let's talk as we walk. By the way, I'd put the weapons away unless you're prepared to use them. We could have hurt you."

"We figured three women and three girls couldn't do much to hurt us," Tobias spoke.

"Unless they're trained Amazons dufus," I muttered causing Eponin to laugh outright this time.

Seeing the glare from Mom as she hit the ground I shrugged, "What? It's true. They didn't see our weapons?"

"We saw the weapons but thought perhaps they were for show," Leo volunteered. "After all, you are just a child. What could you do to us even if we aren't trained?"

"Kick your scrawny ass." My eyes narrowed and I heard Zivah and Rory sigh behind me.

"Sign your own death warrant why don't you, Sam?" Rory whispered in English

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Look at your mom," Rory nodded and I finally took stock of Mom's posture.

"Shit, I'm dead."

"Oh yeah," Zivah began to laugh now and I ignored her. Looking at Mom I shrugged, "Sorry?"

"You will be," she whispered before leading our group out again, this time on foot.

We had stopped early to make camp and my uneasy feelings had only grown. I had overheard Mom tell Solari and Eponin not to address her as anything other than Gabrielle so I had told Rory and Zivah earlier not to tease me with Princess and only to call Mom Aunt Gabrielle. I knew if Mom didn't trust them than I shouldn't either.

I had finally gotten the horses settled for the evening when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Get your staff, young lady."

I sighed and grabbed my staff following Mom to the edge of camp. Seeing that she wasn't messing around I braced myself and the first strike came without warning. Mom was starting hard and it was all I could do to hold my own with her.

"What's going on?" Tobias moved to watch Sam and Gabrielle spar.

"Aunt Gabrielle is giving Sam a sparring lesson," Zivah replied eyeing the young man warily.

"Why?"

"It's what they do," Rory answered as she sat on the ground and watched. "Oh, that is going to leave a hell of a bruise." She winced as Gabrielle's staff cause Sam to stumble when it hit her on the back of the leg.

"But that's going to make riding awful," Zivah jumped when Gabrielle's staff hit Sam's backside causing her to go into a forward roll or be knocked off her feet.

"I still don't get it," Tobias commented ducking his own head when Sam and Gabrielle engaged in a rather hard flurry of blows with their staffs.

"It's an Amazon thing," Rory said dryly. "We like to beat each other's ass to make a point."

Zivah nodded, "It's true, Rory and I try to kill each other on a regular basis even though we're sisters. A total Amazon thing. Remember that."

Rory winked at her sister, "And remember, if we beat the crap out of each other and we're family imagine what we'd do to someone who isn't family that totally pissed us off."

"Get up, Samina!" Gabrielle's voice stopped the conversation and Eponin shook her head as Sam slowly stood and once more began sparring with her mother. Gabrielle was spending time with her daughter but this wasn't quite what the weapons master had in mind when she broached the subject earlier.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

"Let me help you with that," Mom's voice was soft as she took the bandages and salve from my hands.

"Thanks."

Applying some salve to the cut above my eye I winced and she shook her head, "You really didn't have to try and get up that last time you know."

"Of course I did," I quipped. "I couldn't let you think I was too easy to take down."

Shaking her head she continued to patch me up and look at my various bruises. "You were out of control, Sammy. There's being confident and being a total brat."

"I know," I sighed. "I am sorry, I guess things were bugging me and I let my mouth get carried away."

"Oh?"

"I just thought we'd spend more time on this trip is all, but it's like any other Amazon road trip. Dull and long with me being nothing more than a non-feathered kid."

"Sammy," Mom tried.

"No, Mom, I get it, I do. You needed to make peace with Rory and Zivah, it's part of who you are and you can't show favorites. But damn it, I'm your kid and you've spent more time with them in the last five days than you and I have spent together in the last month."

Putting her hand on my cheek Mom looked at me before placing a kiss to my forehead, "I see you have my gift of exaggeration, but I get your point, Sammy. I am sorry and I'll do better."

I nodded at her and groaned, "I'd smile right now but I think it would hurt too much."

Laughing at this she helped me up, "Come on, kiddo, let's go make sure Zivah and Rory aren't killing each other while Eponin and Solari don't burn the stew."

"Mom?"

Turning she looked at me again, "Yes?"

"I don't trust our guests," I said quietly in English.

"Neither do I, Sammy," she replied in kind.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

I know this one is a bit long, I hope nobody minded. I just couldn't find a good place to cut it.

Also, thanks once more to all those who are now following this, or have added it to their favorites list. It's so nice to see my story well received.

More Sam coming soon.


End file.
